What's Inside Your Brain?
by dagan
Summary: Fred and George began exploring various brains and seeing exactly what makes them tick.


Title:: What's Inside Your Brain? [episode one]   
  
Author:: dagan  
  
Summary:: Fred and George began exploring various brains and seeing exactly what makes them tick.  
  
A/N:: You would not believe how long I've had this story. My sisters   
beta-ed this and the first half of the second episode the last week of December. And then the other day I just felt like finishing typing this [My writing process involves most stories being born in a blue Mead notebook.], mainly because of The Happy Mask Guy's comment:  
This is great... you should write more humor!  
  
Well, brackets ---[these things] mean little notes from me.  
  
And now for something completely different.  
  
  
  
And now it's time for another [but isn't this the first?] edition of...  
  
  
***WHAT'S INSIDE YOUR BRAIN!!***  
(hosted by Fred and George)  
THIS WEEK.... PERCY!  
  
FRED: Well, George, this is it, the land of Dorkus Malorkus Syndrome.  
  
GEORGE: Scared? I'm sure Angelina...  
  
FRED: Shut up! Oh look, it's door number one already [in my world, the brain is organized by a door system]. I wonder what secret it holds.  
  
GEORGE: Ten galleons it's all about Penelope.  
  
##They open the door and discover a room covered with pink fuzzy material.##  
  
GIRL VOICE (LYNDI): Hi, I'm Lyndi, Percy's conscience.  
  
FRED: Well,hello Lyndi.  
  
GEORGE: ::whisper:: Fred! You can not hit on our brother's conscience.  
  
FRED: But she's hot!  
  
LYNDI: Don't be such a madie-wadie Georgie-Porgie. Life is fun, like bubbles!  
  
GEORGE: His conscience talks like this?  
  
FRED: Hey, Georgie-Porgie, I like her. Maybe Percy doesn't know she exists.   
  
LYNDI: Actually, there's this dork next there who claims *he's* Percy's conscience.  
  
GEORGE: You know what this means...  
  
FRED, GEORGE, + LYNDI: Conquest in Percy's brain!  
  
##All three go next door to door number three [number two is across the hall]. FRED knocks on the door.##  
  
FRED: Open up- It's the police!  
  
GUY VOICE (ROB): What now.  
  
GEORGE: You're under arrest for violating this lady's job.  
  
ROB: ::opens door:: Listen, as long as Penelope owns BJ, Percy's better judgment, I rule.  
  
FRED: George, I just thought of something. Percy and Penelope both start in 'P'.  
  
GEORGE: Fred, I think Lyndi has taken over *your* better judgment.  
  
LYNDI: No, but that's a good idea!  
  
##She reaches into FRED's head and removes his better judgment.##  
  
LYNDI: Hey, this is the size of a Knut!  
  
FRED: I never knew it was that big!  
  
GEORGE: Well, now we need to find Percy's better judgment.  
  
##They open doors on both sides of the hall.##  
  
FRED: Hey, this is a shrine to Penelope!  
  
GEORGE: This one too!  
  
LYNDI: That's right. All other offices were relocated because they needed Penelope shrine rooms.  
  
##They run up some stairs onto another floor.##  
  
LYNDI: Let's try door number two-six-one-seven-eight  
  
NEW GIRL VOICE(PENELOPE): No, don't open the door!  
  
##GEORGE of course opens the door.##  
  
PENELOPE: Ahhhhh! Natural light! I'm melting!  
  
FRED + GEORGE: Woo-hoo!  
  
PENELOPE: Fooled ya! BJ, these guys are such suckers.  
  
BJ: You are so totally right, my little glove of love.  
  
PENELOPE: BJ, I'd love you even more if you killed these little mensy-whensy.  
  
BJ: Okaly-dokely, my little buttercup of sunshine!  
  
##BJ chases FRED, GEORGE, and LYNDI around various halls. The three jump into a random room and loose BJ.##  
  
FRED: Lyndi, where are we?  
  
GEORGE: Turn on a light, someone.  
  
##A single bulb flickers on. The room is grey and depressing.##  
  
FRED: Lyndi, where are we?  
  
LYNDI: Didn't you ask that already?  
  
FRED: I don't know, you own my better judgment.  
  
BOY'S VOICE(PHIL): People? I like people. We can party. ::spots LYNDI:: Hey, you're Percy's hot conscience!  
  
FRED: ::to GEORGE:: See, I toldja she was hot!  
  
GEORGE: Who are you?  
  
PHIL: Phil, the party man and giver of female-related advice of this operation.  
  
LYNDI: Why didn't you stop Penelope then?  
  
PHIL: I tried, but she took over Percy's better judgment. Wanna party sometime?  
  
LYNDI: No.  
  
FRED: No hitting on her, she's *my* conscience.  
  
PHIL: ::whining:: But she's *hot*.  
  
FRED: Hey, you're pretty cool. George, can we take him back, too?  
  
GEORGE: Who else are we taking back?  
  
FRED: Lyndi, of course.  
  
GEORGE: We *can* *not* take Lyndi and Phil back.  
  
FRED: But Phil is a weak and underdeveloped partyer. If he hangs out with us...  
  
GEORGE: All right.  
  
PHIL + FRED: Cool!  
  
LYNDI: But what about me?  
  
GEORGE: No, we're already taking Phil...  
  
PHIL + FRED: ::whining:: But she's *hot*.  
  
##LYNDI makes a puppy-dog face.##  
  
GEORGE: Well,  
  
PHIL: I'll give you ladies advice.  
  
GEORGE: Well,  
  
FRED: You can have Angelina.  
  
GEORGE: Well,  
  
LYNDI: I love you George? ::she kisses him on the nose. GEORGE goes into shock::  
  
FRED: Good show!  
  
PHIL: Quick, we can get out of here.  
  
##They get out of Percy's brain the same way they got in. [I'm not sure how, so use your imaginations.]##  
  
FRED: Well, now it's time for credits. Since they really can't roll [Unless you scroll really fast.], we'll just read them ::ahem:: FRED was played by me, Fred, GEORGE was also played by himself.  
  
PHIL: LYNDI is based on dagan's friend's brother's girlfriend. I am based slightly on Marvin the Robot from "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" trilogy plus two [name of author escapes me] and am named after Scott Adam's 'Phil, ruler of Heck, Prince of insufficient light'.  
  
GEORGE: ::finally coming to, the lazy git:: She *is* hot!  
  
LYNDI: This has been a Forge and Gred production, brought to you by dagan, the absolute coolest fanfic writer.  
  
DAGAN (ME): Damn straight!  
  
GEORGE: She would like to remind everyone that she owns no characters in this story, not even herself. Dub-ya owns her body and God owns her soul. She *does* own the plot, the concept of the brain, and Dale, but don't tell Maid Marian that.   
  
A/N:: Yes, let's not tell Maid Marian I own Dale, because I do. WEEKENDS!!  
  
I also own Brian's soul, so I have two souls. Score!!  
  
Did you like? If so, *tell* *me*! Like I said earlier, and hopefully you'll remember because I mentioned this in my first author's note, the second chapter is half written. So, if you liked this story, then you'll learn in the second chapter:  
  
* Harry's brain + two consciences=guilt trip  
  
* Why Hermione is a conscience's best friend  
  
* The name of Voldemort's conscience  
  
So just review!  
  
Oh, and for those of you who care, Blue Lake fine arts camp, a rather prestige summer camp, has accepted me for their double bass program. Now, please excuse me while I turn my special brand of cartwheels. 


End file.
